


Euphoria

by chocolafied



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, RotBTD, chocolafied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was always mind-numbing when she was with him. " TWOSHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting this on here since it was taken down on FanFiction. That sight is full of pricks I swear >_>;  
> Anyways, enjoy some smutty Jackunzel-goodness! ^^

It’s always mind-numbing when she’s with him. When his fingers etch light patter of frost onto her creamy skin. When his tongue danced with hers. When his cool and peppermint breath brushed her skin and made the hairs on her neck stand up as the cold feeling overtook her and ran through her veins. Rapunzel’s mind couldn’t process anything, anything but him. 

The look in his icy blue eyes made her forget everything. His touch made her forget about the world and how the moon illuminated their figures through the large open window. Jack made her forget about all, except the two of them, sweaty and tangled in her bed with the sheets clinging to their mingled bodies. 

He’s the Spirit of Winter, the Guardian of fun. He’s supposed to be cold. She’s supposed to freeze at his touch, but it the opposite effect on her. Rapunzel feels as though she’ll melt right there in his arms with the pounding mantra of her heart and chilling heat radiating off of the spirit. 

His hand will brush lightly against the skin of her thigh, slowly crawling towards there, and then retreating again, slowly edging closer and driving the girl to the brink of insanity with need as he tortures one taut mound on her chest with his mouth. His mouth…the mouth that breathed ice cool breath, the mouth that crafted witty remarks at a seconds notice, the mouth that slowly tortured hers and made her lips swell, turning them cherry red. A brush of his tongue made her arch her back lightly and a low moan grovel from the back of her throat to the open night air and escape her lips. 

Jack’s fingers reach the wetness that coats the juncture of her thighs and presses lightly right there and makes her hips roll and throw her head back, a cry elicited from her rosy lips. And then he adds more pressure behind it the next time and the next and makes her grasp the bed sheets below them, clinging on for dear life. 

And just when she’s almost there, he stops. He leaves her hanging. She looks up and whines in protest, seeing his eyes shimmer with a mix of amusement, lust, and something more as she looks up at him pleadingly, to finish what he had started. The smug look on his face changes into something else, and he smiles softly, her name leaving his lips in a whisper before he kisses her lightly. 

Her hands dig into his hair and neck again as he pushes into her with the first thrust. She cries out while faintly hearing him groan into her neck as the back of her throat goes dry and that feeling of being whole again washes over her, drowns her like an ocean wave. And just when she surfaces to breathe, he drowns her again with a snap and roll of his hips. The rolling and the pants and the tightness of the muscles build up as she clings onto the spirit, her cries a melody to his ears that his body plays out. 

And then the cries turn into muffled screams as Jack kisses her again and captures the noise for himself. And the screams turn into sobs as the tears spill as Rapunzel’s about to break and detonate into a million pieces, her lover not being too far behind. And then it keeps building, and building, and building…

“JACK!” 

And with a final chant of his name, she breaks and goes off like a firework. He follows moments after and then collapses on top of her, crushing her as they both greedily gasping for air. She doesn’t mind, though. The feeling of him flush against her with his arms around her was…perfect.

Jack props himself up weakly, tiredly looking into her eyes with a weary smile played across his face. Rapunzel’s lips curl upwards in response as their green and blue eyes stare into each other. He lowers his forehead onto hers, and both of them breathe out a weak “I love you”. The frost spirit then rolled onto his side with a great huff of air leaving him, pulling Rapunzel in close as his other arm wraps around her figure. Rapunzel leans her head against his chest with a content smile on her face. 

This was his rapture.

Her bliss.

Their euphoria.


	2. Intoxication

He felt as if he was on fire, her touch burning him alive. Hands roamed and tongues danced and Jack’s head was sent reeling. He could barely hear Rapunzel breathe out his name with her pants and gasps for air as his lips trailed down her jawline and down her neck. He could feel her body stiffen and her breath hitch when his cool breath made contact with her hellishly hot skin, hear his heartbeat roaring to life in his head, see the flush that colored his lover’s face. She made him feel everything.

Her emerald eyes were watering up when she opened them with a pleading look. She whimpered his name again, saying as if it’ll safe her life; save them. A voice in his head repeated one word over and over again, becoming a mantra that nearly drove him insane; “More”. 

He wanted, no…needed more, almost tearing off each piece of clothing between them and then throwing it over his shoulders or to the side somewhere. And then he would be on her again, barraging her with hot and rough open mouth kisses as they would tumble in her bed some more. The sheets seemed to adhere to their bodies as another layer of skin. No beginning, no end. 

It was just them, and Jack made sure to illustrate that to the blonde girl below him as he showered her with all the love he possessed for her, and even that didn’t seem enough. She sees him, sees his perfectly white hair illuminated in the moonlight, feels the ice cold touch on her fingers, hears his low and husky chuckles and sharp and uneven breaths that he draws when she moves against him just right. 

A hiss escaped his lips and the blonde smiled, the lust gleaming in her eyes with a mixture of a million different things. The spirit couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of what he would do next. His light blue eyes locked with Rapunzel’s, he never broke the stare as his hand slowly crept down her body, and his chest swelled with pride when he saw her eyes widen, the blonde almost jumping off the bed as she arched her back slightly with her hips in the air. His other hands grabbed her hip and pushed her down into the mattress.

She couldn’t move. 

Rapunzel was his for the taking; a fact in which she found unbearable, much to his liking. 

His deft and long fingers brushed that sensitive spot where all of her nerve endings seemed to be, watching as she cried out and gripped the bed sheets below her. His pride grew when he felt how slick the juncture between her thighs had been, all for him, all from his doing. 

The look on her face, the cries that seemed to hit angelic notes in a song, all the ways she reacted to him seemed to drive him to want more, all of it intoxicating his hazed state of mind as he sweetly tortured her body.   
Jack looked up at the girl writhing beneath him with an arched eyebrow, licking his lips in anticipation. He watched for a moment as she body shook from the pleasure that seemed to almost suffocate her. Rapunzel looked down at him pleadingly, biting her lip when a drop trickled out of her tear duct. He knew what she wanted, what they both wanted, and who was he to not comply?

The spirit kissed her as he entered her, slowly and smoothly, grunting softly as he felt her voice rumbling from the back of her throat. And with the way her nails dig into her skin, he barely gives her time before he starts moving, bringing them both closer and closer to the brink. 

He focuses on nothing but her; Rapunzel and all of the love he feels for her with each movement, each beat of his pounding heart, each time her nails sink into his skin deeper. Undoubtedly, he would have little crescent moons on his back and arms that would sting lightly when he would move, but she kept him from caring. The way this moment felt was the only thing on his mind as he snapped and rolled his hips with hers. 

And then that all too familiar tightness starts to coil in his belly as a tightened spring would. The end was slowly creeping toward him and made him go faster. Rapunzel could barely breathe as she held onto him for dear life, nothing leaving her lips but muffled screams and sobs of the spirit’s name. Her grip, he thought, would be the death of him as it became tighter and tighter, muscles clenching and slick bodies moving. 

She was the first to fall off the brink, stars in her eyes as her mouth was screaming, but no sound coming out. Jack followed shortly, letting it all go and then falling on top of her when the aftershock hit them, both tired and sweaty and both gasping for air. 

A moment later, Jack rolled onto his side, pulling Rapunzel into his chest as his arm wrapped around her frame. Their eyes were locked once more, green and blue sharing the warming look as the guardian’s hand brushed some strands away from the blonde’s face before leaning in and giving her a light peck on her forehead.

There was no going back, for either of them, Jack especially. He became intoxicated by his flower’s fragrance, her charm, everything about her. She intoxicated him with her pheromones, and he was more than willing to let her draw him in every time.


End file.
